<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Let me help” by twiceinadream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774272">“Let me help”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream'>twiceinadream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, i haven’t done this in awhile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina has been struggling to get the steps down for their new comeback choreography; so when she’s finally at her breaking point, Momo helps her through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Hirai Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Let me help”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I’m Jiwoo (the one on Tumblr). I decided to post my one-shots here as well. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina knew she had to rest, but every time she tried, this always laid in the back of her mind. It was either: lay awake in bed or try to at least get the new steps of their comeback choreography, up to par with her other members. She hated feeling like she was holding all the other girls back when she herself was a dancer; so here she was, alone, in an empty practice room as she trained her eyes to her reflection in the mirror.</p><p> One step to the right and breath in.</p><p> Step back, pivot and breath out.</p><p> Move forward, spin, then quickly move to the left and fall.</p><p> “Ahh!” Mina let out a small scream as she fell to the ground, like she has been doing for the past few weeks. She could never keep her balance at the quick, jerky movements and it was starting to get on her nerves. To say the least; Mina was angry with herself. Why couldn’t she do this? Was this her body’s way of telling her she wasn’t good enough? Was it telling her to give up on the dreams she worked so hard for? Was it...before the youngest J-Line member realized she started crying it was already too late. </p><p> Streams of angry tears left her as she curled into herself on the practice room floor, she didn’t even make an attempt to stop herself. She knew she just needed to get it all out. That was until she heard a gasp from the doorway, then footsteps quickly coming towards her. The next thing she felt were arms wrapping around her; Mina’s vision was so obstructed by her tears that she still had no idea who was consoling her. </p><p> That was until the mystery person brought her into a hug, holding her close. Mina’s head went into the crook of the other woman’s neck as she sniffed, that’s when she realized it was, Momo. Her signature peach perfume filled Mina’s senses as she wrapped her arms around her friend, sobbing more into Momo’s hold. Neither really noticed how soaked Momo’s shirt had become but at the moment neither of them cared. All Momo cared about was keeping her friend safe.</p><p> As Mina’s breathing evened, the elder moved her hand to stroke the younger’s hair, brushing away the stray hairs that stuck to Mina’s face, rocking her slightly and cooing softly in her ear to help ease her friend’s emotions. “Hey, Minari. It’s okay. I’m here.” Mina sniffled as she finally pulled away from Momo and looked up at her, giving her a weak, yet grateful smile. </p><p> “Thank you, Momoring.” Momo smiled as Mina nuzzled into her neck. She sighed as she rested a hand on Mina’s lower back, rubbing small, slow circles there, as she continued to hold her.</p><p> “So what are you doing here so early, anyways? I don’t think I even saw you at home last night.” Mina nodded as she pulled away from Momo.</p><p> “I...I just can’t seem to get the...the steps right. And it’s starting to feel like I’m always holding you and the other girls back. We’ve known the dance for weeks now and I can bar...barely get through the pre-chorus.” Momo nodded as she listened to her friend’s dilemma, smiling once she finished.</p><p> “Let me help. I think I know exactly what you need to do, Minari.” Momo stated quite matter-of-factly.</p><p> Mina raised an eyebrow, “And that would be?” </p><p> “To relax. You’re so high strung over the dance and just doing it more will just lead to more of,” Momo nodded to their current situation with her head, to further her point, “this.”</p><p> Mina shrugged, “I guess? What did you have in mind?” As the words left Mina’s mouth Momo smirked, a darker, hungrier look took over her as she eyed Mina like, jokbal. </p><p> “Just sit back, and I’ll take care of you hime.” Mina’s eyes widened as Momo reverted to their mother tongue, but before she had time to question it; Momo had gotten up to lock the door. As she made her way back Momo walked with more of a sway in her hips, hypnotizing Mina as she stared at her friend. “So where were we?” Momo licked her plump lips as she stroked Mina’s cheek, making the younger woman flush. The elder laughed internally at how easy it was to make her friend flustered. </p><p> But before, Mina could answer Momo brought their lips together. Mina’s eyes widened slightly as she felt Momo’s lips on hers, but the shock wore off quickly as she melted into the kiss as well. Wrapping her arms around Momo’s neck, deepening their kiss; gasping as she felt the elder Japanese woman tug at her bottom lip, running her tongue along her lips, asking for access. One Mina was all too eager to give her. </p><p> As the two continued their lip lock, Momo pushed forward, making Mina lay on the ground as she hovered above her friend’s body. To their surprise it was Momo who had broken their kiss, breathing hard as she eyed Mina. Without further pause she dove down to Mina’s neck nipping and sucking. It was messy, yet careful as Momo made sure to not leave anything visible to the public, but she relished in the way Mina’s breathing quickened as she grazed her teeth over the girl’s pulse point. “Oh, you like that, Minari?” Momo questioned as she continued kissing along Mina’s jaw line, “How dirty.” Mina just whimpered at her words, moving her hands to Momo’s shoulders applying some pressure to push her down. Momo silently obeyed, running her hands up and down Mina’s sides, slowly moving up to cup her breasts.</p><p> The younger breathed out shakily as she pushed her chest up into Momo’s hands, reveling in the attention she didn’t know she needed so badly, “Pl...please, Momoring. It hurts.” Momo loved the sound of Mina in need. It was so rare to see the “uptight princess” of Twice in such a state of neediness, that it was almost tempting to just spoil her, and give her all she wanted. But Momo refrained herself as she slipped her hands under Mina’s top, bunching it above the girl’s sports bra. The sight was almost too much as, Momo lifted up Mina’s bra, exposing her perky breasts to the cool air of the practice room. Momo smiled inwardly at how hard Mina’s nipples had become, no doubt that it was probably painful for the girl under her as she continued to stare; watching as her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath.</p><p> At Momo’s lack of movement, Mina whined again, actively drawing the older girl’s attention back to her task at hand. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, Momo brought her hand to one of Mina’s breast, squeezing it lightly before her mouth dove to the other. She left hot, open mouthed kisses along the base of her breast nipping every so often at her porcelain skin, marring perfection. But Mina absolutely loved it. She loved how Momo marked her up, showing she was hers; the thought making Mina wetter on the spot. “Momoring, please. Lower.” Momo paid no mind to her wants as she continued to trail her tongue over her breast. Running her tongue around Mina’s nipple making the girl moan. </p><p> “You like that, anata?” Mina whimpered again as Momo continued to refer to her in Japanese, she hated to admit how much hotter it made this. That was until Momo gave no warning as she latched onto her nipple and pinched the other, catching her off guard as she yelped out loud. The more Momo sucked and nipped, Mina became louder, nearing the point where Momo feared if she got too loud someone might try coming in. So quickly she released one of Mina’s nipples and pushed two fingers into the girl’s mouth trying to shut her up. As the younger tried to push her fingers out of her mouth Momo quickly shoved her knee between her legs, making her moan into her fingers; her eyes shut tightly. “Try doing that again, and I might just leave you like this.” Mina nodded as Momo moved down to her stomach, kissing the abs she worked so hard to get. </p><p> Then finally, to Mina’s relief Momo moved to the hem of her leggings, hooking her fingers into the elastic, Momo made quick work of pulling them, along with Mina’s panties down to her ankles. Momo pushed Mina’s knees up to give herself better access and well, a better view to her glistening pussy. Momo smirked as she saw the wetness smeared over her thighs and core, “Aww, you’re so wet for me, anata. What a dirty girl you are.” Mina wanted to protest but all she could muster was a small whimper when Momo blew onto her heat, she couldn’t take anymore.</p><p> “Pl...please.” That’s all, Mina could muster. But for Momo that was already more than enough. She forwent the teasing she was originally planning on doing since she could see how much her friend needed release, needed comfort. So that’s exactly what Momo gave her. </p><p> The elder quickly moved down to Mina’s weeping core, kissing and nipping her thighs as she moved closer to where Mina had been wanting her. As Momo moved her saliva covered fingers closer to Mina’s contracting opening she gave her a quick look, seeking her permission before entering. Mina nodded as she held her breath, waiting for Momo to give her all she needs. </p><p> The elder dipped her head to Mina’s heat, taking her clit into her mouth suckling it; this in turn caused Mina to gasp very audibly as she became overwhelmed with the pleasure coursing through her body. Momo smirked inwardly as she traced her opening with her fingers, not quite entering her just yet. But Mina seemed too lost in her own pleasure to notice much as her hands became tangled in Momo’s hair, pushing her face closer to her pussy. It was getting harder for Momo to breath as her nose was pressed close to where Mina’s pubic hair would be, if the girl had any. But, hell. If this was the way Momo would go, she would gladly take it. </p><p> Momo finally decided now would be a good time to help the girl cum as she slowly pushed one finger into her entrance. The way Mina’s walls squeezed onto her finger was almost unreal, as the girl was unbelievably tight. But it just added to her pleasure as Momo slipped in another finger, pistoning both of them in and out of Mina. The girl was so lost in how she felt, her volume raised in octaves; sometimes jumping two or three depending on where Momo touched her. Never in her life had Momo witnessed Mina screaming at the top of her lungs, and it was all because of her. To say it was an ego boost was quite the understatement as Momo relished in the fact that she was making, Myoui Mina, moan so loud, she gave Nayeon and Jihyo a run for their money.</p><p> When it happened it was so suddenly Momo didn’t even realize it happened till Mina was practically screaming her heart out. Momo had just been thrusting her fingers into Mina when she pushed roughly into her frontal wall, pressing against a weirdly fleshy patch within the girl, that made her screech so loud she could swear the mirror behind them cracked. But as Mina shook above her, Momo did her best to help her ride out one of the strongest orgasms she had ever seen.</p><p> But as Mina quieted down, Momo slowly stopped moving her fingers and took them out slowly, entranced with the way Mina’s opening contracted with every breath the girl took in. Mina still shook slightly as Momo helped the girl sit up, kissing her face while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. </p><p> Mina smiled weakly as Momo helped her dress again, pulling her shirt back down, and lapping away the mess between her thighs; careful as to not elicit too much pleasure from it, then bringing her panties and leggings back up her legs.</p><p> Momo gave her a small smile as she stood up, offering her hand to the younger, “Come on, Minari. Let’s get you home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>